Bella and Edward's Plunders
by Fionasaurus
Summary: The day before the wedding and Renee still isn't in Forks? Why is Bella flipping out over a sink of dishes? New: The honeymoon is beginning, the day after the wedding night and Edward has a blonde moment?
1. Bella's Plunder

**Sorry if this is kind of crappy writing. Just a random one-shot I came up with when my friend, Rayla, and I were talking about the Breaking Dawn Quote's Of The Day. She thinks that one quote should be anonymous and have a random saying that drives you crazy over wanting to know exactly who it was that said it and what context it REALLY is.**

**Her quote was "Bella, I love you, why don't you just let me?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters and ideals associated with it. I don't even own the quote that started this... I do own the plot though. Yay me!**

I was pacing by the phone, waiting for some word from Renee or Phil. _The wedding is tomorrow, what would possess her to take the last available flight?_ I thought irritably as Edward just sat cooly in the kitchen chair as if nothing were wrong.

A soft, melodic voice emanated from my handsome vampire fiance, "Bella, calm down. Alice said they would get here with plenty of time to rest and for Renee to help you prepare." A literal growl, or my human equivolent, ripped from my throat and Edward slightly flinched. I was surrised I was acting this way... _Damn wedding agitating my nerves.  
_  
I was turning for another walk around the tiny kitchen when I noticed there were two days worth of dishes sitting next to the sink. "Said he'd take care of this since I should only worry about the wedding but no, here sit the dishes," I mumbled under my breath as I started to prepare the soapy, warm water for a good dish-washing. "Fine, I wash them better anyways," I grumbled childishly as I dropped a pile of plates in the water, successfully splashing water down my front and all over the kitchen.

I stood for a few seconds just staring at the soapy mess on the floor and on my white shirt. A scream of pure frustration ripped from my mouth. Edward stared at me without saying a word and slowly raised an eyebrow, while a small smirk graced his lips.

"Don't you dare start, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, not one word," I said while facing him, which only made him laugh.

"Isabella, you're so cute when you're frazzled, and may I mention polka-dots are very cute on you," Edward said while feigning a too-innocent-face. Then, I remembered the only polka-dot item I was wearing was my bra and I rolled my eyes; I couldn't blush because anger already made my cheeks scarlet.

"Wow, Edward, for being 107 years old, you can sometimes act like a 17 year old boy," I spat at him, only making him start to laugh. I was amazed with myself; I hadn't been this crass with him in a while. I bent over, dish towel in hand, to clean the soapy mess and when I was beginning to stand, I hit my head on the counter.

Edward stopped his laughter and was at my side in an instant. He leaned to kiss my forehead and sighed, "Bella, I love you, why don't you just let me..." I cut him off.

"No, Edward. I'm capable of doing the dishes, I've done it for years," I snapped as I picked up a plate, which Edward just grabbed from my hands.

"Bella, why don't you just relax and let me do this? The wedding is tomorrow, I'd hate for it to be post-poned because you cut your hand open in some crazy dish-washing incident," Edward soothed while trying to dazzle me. I reached a hand out to clasp onto the plate, though I knew I could never wrestle it from his grasp.

"Edward, what did I just say? Besides, that was **_one_** time and it wasn't fatal," I cried, though I could feel the attempt was futile. I reached another hand out and I actually was trying to wrestle the plate from Edward's hands... Well, I was wrestling; Edward just looked half astonished, half amused.

"Bella, love, I think you should just give up, this once," Edward said with a look of slight annoyance crossing his features. At that point, Edward began to look distracted by something so I yanked the plate once more and his fingers let it slip from his grasp. The plate fell to the floor and shattered on impact.

Edward and I stared at each other for a solid minute while I felt a deeper shade of crimson cross my face as I slowly said, "You know what, Edward? You might be right." With that, I took a seat at the table while Edward cleaned up the broken plate and washed the dishes... in only a minute.

"Stupid vampire," I mumble while smiling lightly.

**I know Bella seems OOC, but think about it... it's the DAY before the wedding and Renee still isn't there yet and she feels like everything is going wrong and then Edward is just sitting, perfect as ever, with no problems but a crazy bride.**

* * *


	2. Edward's Plunder

**Hey you guys!**

**Who'd have thought that I would be back on this story with another Plunder?! Not, I!  
So, I was talking with my friend... and I was thinking about when Bella and Edward have teh secksi tiem... What would Edward's reaction be to Bella's... deflowering?(for lack of a better word).**

**I think this is funny.**

**I wrote part of it as a joke and my friend thought it was funny. So...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or am I affiliated with, Twilight Saga or Little, Brown company. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

We were married.

We took the plunge.

We got hitched.

It took a compromise for me to accept Edward's proposal; he got to marry me and I got to have my last human experience.

Edward had kept the secret of where our honeymoon was until just before we got on the plane; we were headed to England and I couldn't be more excited.

Though I knew this all must have been very expensive, I had begun to learn that once you were in the company of the Cullen's, you should just learn to do as the Cullen's do; I refused to complain and ruin this experience for Edward. The marriage and the honeymoon were his; the wedding night was mine.

We had entered the honeymoon suite of our hotel and Edward set all of our bags on the floor with a smile on his face. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," Edward whispered as he was suddenly inches away from my face. I smiled and closed my eyes as his hand touched my cheek.

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered while placing a kiss on the palm of his hand. I opened my eyes and found myself on the bed, Edward sitting next to me. He looked nervous and I suddenly realized that I, too, happened to have a hint of anxiety running through me.

"Bella, we really don't have to do this," Edward whispered, searching my eyes in hope of my backing down. "I don't want to hurt you, we could wait."

I shook my head slowly and took Edward's hand in mine. "You won't hurt me, Edward, I promise. I don't think you're capable. Besides, I'll be sure to stop you if you do happen to hurt me," I said while interlinking his fingers with mine.

It started slow; kissing and just adoring each other. When it started to heat up, Edward looked to me, hoping, praying that I would call it all off. No chance of that.

It hurt at first, but nothing like I had expected.

* * *

I woke the next morning, sitting up to stretch my muscles. I looked around for Edward and saw him sitting across the room, glaring furiously in my direction. This puzzled me and I fought back the urge to flinch away from him as he walked over to me, still glaring, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella. I hurt you," he said in a quiet but serious voice, still glaring at me. "You're bleeding," he said bluntly after he saw the confusion cross my face.

I looked down to the bed sheets to see a bit of blood. It took me a second, but I realized what the blood was from. "Uhm... Edward. That's dry," I said with little emotion in my voice; I was still confused as to why he was angry with me. Edward glared at me harder and flared his nostrils.

"I don't care! I still hurt you!" he yelled as his wonderful, topaz eyes turned a deep obsidian.

I scrunched my face up and glared back at Edward. I was seriously beginning to get pissed; how could he not know what it was from? "You went to medical school!" Edward stopped and a slight look of confusion flitted across his face, but quickly returned to the angry glare.

"I don't see what that has to do with anyth... Oh..." Edward looked around the room, slightly embarrassed. "That doesn't change the fact that I still hurt you!"

I rolled my eyes and lay back down on the soft bed. I knew Edward felt silly for not realizing what the blood was from, so I decided to be nice and never mention it to him... today.

**I CAN totally see this happening.**

**I think Eddiepuss is entitled to his own little blonde moments.**

**P.S. July 30 officially marks my 18th birthday!**


End file.
